Hidden
by Mrs. Lala Horan
Summary: Taken over from Randomle26! All of your favorite Morganville vampires characters attend Carmon Academy, the elite boarding school of Morganville. Character are OOC I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1

Shane

I think my arms were going to fall off. I felt like I was carrying bricks in these shopping bags. It's a pain knowing that your girlfriend could buy so many clothes when she already has enough. I looked at Monica who had her head held up high and her red hair swinging at each step she took. I sighed. I was a little surprised with myself for not being used to this kind of torture. Monica started tugging on my arm. She kept pulling on my leather jacket until I looked her in the eye. I finally gazed into her hazel eyes and saw a sweet and innocent little girl. Normally I saw the bratty princess that nagged at me when we didn't color coordinate for school. Popularity did have its disadvantages. I was just glad that I was on winter break, but that was going to end in a couple of days. Carmon Academy, the elite boarding school for rich kids, was a pain in the neck.

Monica started to tug on my arm again. I looked at her as she ran her hands along my arm. She said in a tender voice, "Thanks for taking me shopping, Shane." I just smiled wondering if that was a good thing. But because she was popular at our school, we had to be perfect. When I say we, I mean we. We're both popular so we both have to look good. That's why I had to take her shopping almost everyday. I thought it was stupid while my brothers, Jack and Brayden disagreed. The only person that understood what I meant was my best friend, Michael. I kept wondering how my life got so out of control.

I mean, I liked popularity, but that was only because I'm dating Monica (even if she can be a pain). You can get used to her complaining after awhile. I just tone her out (but then she gets mad easily). I only hear tiny parts of what she's talking about. Like earlier, she was complaining about the fact that she won't be rooming with her best friends. The school didn't trust her because of the stunt she pulled last year. So they were going to put her with some new girls.

Monica and I quit walking when we stopped in front of the mall's bathroom. Morganville, Texas only had little bathrooms since the malls were tiny. Monica talked a little bit above a whisper, "I have to go to the bathroom. Wait out here for me." I nodded and sat down on the nearest bench. My eyes kept wondering at different stores. I looked at the Converse store when I saw something truly beautiful and truly amazing.

It was a girl that was standing only a foot away from me. She had long, silky, black hair that reminded me of the people on shampoo commercials. Like me, she was wearing a beat-up leather jacket. The sides of her gray skinny jeans had staples and safety pins. Her jeans ended where her red Converse high-tops started. Like she knew I was watching, she turned and faced me. I could see a little bit of her VersaEmerge t-shirt. I thought she was looking at me until I noticed her iPhone in her ear. I looked at her face, but she didn't look at me. She had a red streak covering parts of her right eye. Her red eyes- red eyes? - were practically piercing me and she wasn't even looking at me. She looked like she was angry at something. Her lips looked like it was from a painting of a black crow. (Black lipstick must distract people from her eyes.) But that's when she noticed me looking at her. I smiled and waved my hand. She cracked a smile and waved back. Her smile made my knees feel like jelly. "Shane!" I heard a high-pitched voice yelling at me. Monica was staring at me with a glare on her face and her hands at her hips, "Who exactly are you staring at?" I stuttered, "N-no one." I smiled for her. She didn't look convinced. To make matters worse, goth girl walked past us brushing her shoulder against Monica. Uh oh! Monica took her anger out on the girl, "Um, excuse me?" That was the Monica I knew. Goth girl turned around and moved her eyes from Monica to me and back to Monica. She scrunched her nose and said quickly, "Sorry." She sounded like an angel but her voice was low and icy. Wow! Monica got angrier, "You should watch where your going, emo!" I quickly defended the stranger, "Mon, it's okay. She didn't mean to." Monica gave me a strong glare, "Sure why not. Let's make the goth chick feel better for being such a loser. When you're done sucking up to her, I'll be waiting." I sighed and apologized to the stranger, "Sorry. She's not usually like-" She put her hand in front of her as a signal to stop talking, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Everybody is judgmental." I wondered if she did drugs. I don't even know how that thought popped into my head. I guess it was because no average person could take an insult that well. She answered as if she was reading my mind, "No I don't do drugs. That's not what I meant." I laughed, she was pretty funny. She smiled a little. I stuck out my right hand, "I'm Shane Collins." She looked at my hand, and then nodded, "I'm Claire Danvers."

Claire

I had no idea why I was just dying to take one sip of Shane's blood. He smelled really good. I consider myself lucky for having so much self control. He reminded me of one of those crappy, pop "rock stars" on the Disney Channel. (I don't remember the name but it had Brothers in it.) I bet he was wondering why the heck I didn't shake his hand. Well I'm (practically) a cold blooded vampire, the cold skin would've been a dead give away. He kept smiling as if he didn't notice, but I could read his eyes; he did notice. I sighed, "So you have to deal with that everyday?" He noticed that I was eyeing his girlfriend. He nodded like he was nervous. "SHANE!" She screamed. I laughed. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see you later?" Why did he look so hopeful? Most guys like that wanted nothing to do with me. I shrugged my shoulders and said with a wink, "Maybe." That's when I got on my skateboard and rode to the food court.

I saw my best friends at the food court. Janessa was sipping her Diet Pepsi and reading those stupid teen magazines. They'd be better if they had Marilyn Manson on the cover. Eve was about to stuff a French fry covered in ketchup until she saw me walking up. Some of the ketchup fell on to her blue, Hollister t-shirt. She rolled her eyes, "Damn, Claire! That was your fault." I laughed. We both playfully glared at each other until we burst into hysterics. Alyssa, my highly trendy friend, must have known I was there because she walked over and sat in the chair next to me. She asked cheerfully, "Hey girls! What do you think of my new outfit?" She stood up and spun in a circle. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a pink tank-top underneath her white leather jacket, which went with her blue jeans and white boots. I looked at her one more time before responding, "I think you should've asked us first and then sat down instead of sitting down and standing." Janessa laughed and closed her magazine. She stood up and brushed the crumbs of her Cinnabon off of her purple blouse. She was wearing navy blue jeans with her Jimmy Choos (surprisingly I know that brand because she forced me to go with her when she bought them). The long pearl necklace looked good on her (I would know, I bought that necklace for her). Her sunglasses were tangled in her hair as she put it back into a bun. Alyssa cooed as she adjusted her hair clip, "Oooh! Cute! I can see why Tony loves you." Janessa blushed while Eve laughed. Tony was Janessa's jock, werewolf boyfriend. Eve slurped her ICEE, "At least you have a bf. I'm still searching!" That's why Eve always tried to wear cute outfits (or outfits that she thought were cute). She was supporting her Hollister t-shirt with a plaid mini skirt and knee-high moccasins. She wore a head band with her brunette braid, a braid that was so long that it went half-way down her back. I chuckled in response. I thought she exaggerated about not having a boyfriend, guys always hit on her, but she never gives them a chance. Janessa sighed. I wasn't surprised. Janessa could read minds so she was always inside everything. Alyssa sighed, "I feel sorry for Tony. He's going to have to try out for a new team, again." He used to be part of the basketball team in Michigan. A voice called, "Don't pity the b-ball star." I turned my head to the left and saw Tony standing with coffee. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Janessa, "We all know I'm gonna make it on any team. And I'm as much of a star as the elite snobs we're about to meet." Alyssa giggled. We were transferring to a new school, Carmon Academy. We just felt like it was time for new scenery. The crappy thing was that it was a boarding school. It would be different. Rumors would spread about The Public Punks (our nickname in Michigan). Eve saw my face and raised her ICEE, "A toast and a vow to the Public Punks. We vow not to change no matter what this school does to us! We are five rock stars who stick together like glue!" Janessa laughed and held up her Diet Pepsi. Tony did the same with his coffee. Alyssa looked at the ceiling before raising her chai tea. They were all waiting for me. I smiled, "You guys are crazy!" I lifted my smoothie. We all yelled like there was no tomorrow, "Rock on!" We were just that weird. For a second, I believed that no boarding school was going to change us. But only miracles could happen, not dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane

It was a pain in my butt to go back to school again, especially since Monica called me at 3:30 a.m. to take a picture of what I was wearing to school. Once I sent the picture from the apartment lobby, she told me that I needed to change the shirt so it would match her red and white outfit. Apparently, now I was going to wear a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and my leather jacket. That proved my point on (annoying) popularity. Since I was already up, I decided to change and go back to my dorm to straighten things up. I was rooming with my younger brother, Brayden, and Michael. I guess popularity can pay its price every now and then, that and rich parents.

I walked in and saw Michael with his hands in his ruffled hair with an irritated look on his face. I shook my head and sighed, "Dude, what's the problem?" He sighed. Before we did our handshake he told me, "I'm freaking out here! Gina got all pissed because I didn't answer my phone to 'color coordinate'!" He started to imitate her, "But Michael! We won't look good if we don't have matching outfits!" I cracked up. Gina was Monica's best friend, and a major gossip girl. Michael was trying to hold his laughter, "It's not funny, man!" I kept laughing and fell on my bed. "What's so funny?" Brayden had been standing at the door this entire time. Michael explained to him everything that was going on. Michael sat on his bed and sighed, "Sometimes I hate being popular." Brayden gasped, "If Gina heard you saying that, you'd be a dead man." I nodded and looked at Michael. I shrugged, "I stay on the safe side by keeping my thoughts to myself." Michael playfully punched me in the arm, "Did we change lives or something? Because normally I'm the relaxed reckless one, and you're the guy with issues." I smirked. I gave him a look saying that I would tell him later. I needed to tell him about yesterday. I bet he wanted to know about one of my (now) favorite days, and that's because I met Claire. Unfortunately, Brayden saw the look to. I could see the anger building up in his face, "Dude! We're brothers! We should tell each other everything. I can understand if your not going to do that with Jack, but why not me?" I avoided Brayden's eyes. He had a point. Since Jack and I fight most of the time, it makes me think that everyone, except Michael, is on his side. Some family influence right?

Claire

I was lucky that my convertible was able to drive. Especially since all of the girls had to go with me. My car was old and beat up with an engine that I needed to fix.

I decided to be lazy today and not pick out a first impression outfit like everybody else. I was wearing my Keep out of Direct Sunlight t-shirt with my black jeans. I was too lazy to wear my Converse high-tops, so I just wore my black, combat boots (that didn't really make a difference). My t-shirt was visible even under my unzipped Tripp Black and White Skull Hoodie. We finally stopped in front of the gated school. I looked at everyone else. It was amazing that we were even best friends. Alyssa was wearing a red V-neck with navy blue jeans. She tucked her jeans inside her boots. She started to shiver and quickly slipped on her leather jacket. Janessa chuckled. Janessa was wearing a (short) yellow sundress with white tights, and yellow heels. Eve and I looked more alike than the other girls. Eve was wearing her green Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with faded white jeans, and Nikes. We chuckled and did our special handshake. We were all ready for the "big" moment.

Shane

I was sitting at my desk trying to avoid spitballs. That was a curse for sitting in the back of Mr. Kahl's chemistry class. Why is it that everything in my life makes me seem so negative? Luckily, I wasn't Michael. He had two spitballs hit his cheeks. He kept trying to avoid the spitballs, but he kept leaning on Ariel, his lab partner. I don't have a partner, because apparently i didn't need one. Sometimes I worked with Mr. Kahl. It was annoying sometimes, because every moment, I would watch Monica do experiments with Andrew, the "bad boy" at the school. She swore there was nothing going on, but I always see her giggling at something funny (even though they broke up, you'd expect some chemistry). I always thought that the only funny thing over there was his face.

I stopped "daydreaming" when I heard Mr. Kahl slap his ruler against his rusty, wooden desk. I looked up and saw he had a smile on his face. I shivered; his smiles were rare. It meant that we either have a pop quiz, or something unusual was happening. He yelled, "Alright, kids. We have some exciting news today!" I looked down at my desk. I kept yelling at myself for not studying; I sucked at pop quizzes. I heard someone come in. They were either stomping or walking really hard. "Excuse me," they asked (I think it was a she), "This is Mr. Kahl's chemistry class right?" I recognized that voice. I also heard Monica mutter under her breath (she's only diagonal from my desk), "Oh great! Goth girl is here!" Wait... what? I didn't know any goth girls. I looked up and saw her. Claire Danvers. I felt stupid for forgetting about her after two days. Jack passed me a note. I was horrified by what he wrote. It was so harsh that I can't even explain it. I didn't respond. I looked at her once more. She saw me and slightly smiled. I winked. Mr. Kahl introduced her to the class. I could see that he had a hard time not staring since she had on black lipstick and really dark, black mascara (or eye shadow) around her eyes. I didn't mind that; it was even kind of sexy. For sure everyone was looking at her. I even heard some guys whistle. For some reason, I felt something give me butterflies in my stomach. Mr. Kahl gestured to the seat next to mine. When Claire dropped her Nightmare Before Christmas bag and settled into her desk, I passed her a sheet of paper. She looked at me before reading it.

Hi :)

Hey

i didn't know u went 2 this skool.

I transferred.

really? y?

Long story...

oh. Rich parents make u?

My parents are dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire

It took a lot of me to tell someone about my family. My entire family had been dead for years. The day they died was the day I became a monster.

My parents, my uncle, my aunt, and my grandmother had been walking home from my 16th birthday party. My aunt and uncle were expecting a baby soon, so we ended the party early just for them. I had been walking a couple steps ahead and my parents told me to slow down. The sad thing was that we were walking down a dark alley; it was the closest way to our home. I don't know why I kept feeling that someone was following us. I got worried, but I thought I was just paranoid. Out of nowhere, my dad screamed; it was a scream I had never heard before. I turned around and saw my grandmother with blood gushing down her chest. She fell to the ground with her eyes wide open. I screamed too; I never knew I could make such a horrid sound. Next was my mother, then my father, then my uncle. They did worse to my aunt. They slashed her neck and her stomach with a knife. It was so bloody and so violent; I thought I was going to vomit then and there. The worst part was knowing that I didn't do anything; I just stood there and watched. I tried to run, but someone grabbed my arm. He had smiled evilly at me, that's when I saw his fangs. I then saw that his friends were drinking my family's blood. I tried to scream again, but he stopped me when he pierced my neck with his gruesome fangs. I passed out right there. I don't remember what else happened, but I know that my friends had saved me somehow by attacking him. His friends didn't survive, but he got away. Ever since, I promised myself two things: don't drink from humans and I will make him pay for my suffering.

Shane looked at me with pity in his eyes. He touched my hand, "I'm so sorry." I pulled my hand away, "Don't be." I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Shane chuckled, "You look like you don't want to be here." I laughed along with him as he poured the water into the beaker, "Yeah. I just hate how people look at me. The girls look like I'm a rat and the guys look at me like I'm some hot super model." I heard Shane mutter, "I don't blame them." For some reason I wanted to hear him say it again, "Sorry, what?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I stared him down but not in a scary way. He stuttered, "Uh...nothing." I laughed, "You're funny when you stutter."

Shane

I watched as she poured the chemicals into the beaker. I was amazed with this girl. I wouldn't know what it would be like to lose my parents and it was cool that she didn't get angry when you brought up such a strong subject or cry like it happened yesterday. I was really surprised when I touched her hand; it was as cold as ice, but it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. I looked at her. When she turned to look at me, I saw her bright, red eyes. It was kind of strange to see someone with red eyes, but it made her different, and I liked that. Her eyes reminded me of rubies. I remembered the ruby my grandmother bought me for my birthday before she passed away. Before I could tell her about it (since she told me about her parents, I thought it was fair to tell her), the bell rang. I don't know why, but Claire did all she could to get out of class fast.

Lunch was my favorite thing to do at school. At lunch, I didn't have to worry about grades or anything. It was my happy moment (and I know that sounds weird). I sat next to Michael and Brayden. Brayden still wouldn't look at me. I felt guilty for that. I looked at Monica, Jennifer, and Gina. I didn't know why they all look like they saw a cockroach, and why they were sitting on the tables. Gina giggled, "Can you believe it? Carmon Academy is being invaded!" Jennifer scoffed, "I know! They're called the Public Punks! Talk about losers." What the heck? Monica agreed, "I met one of them. I bet she's a pothead. People like her probably stole money to get in here." I was shocked. I knew exactly who they were talking about. Two tables away from me was Claire sitting with her friends laughing at the guy because he had a French fry in his smoothie. I was tempted to laugh too. Michael saw me and looked in the direction I was. He looked at Gina, "They don't look like potheads." Jack saw them too, "Wow! Who let the dogs in?" Brayden, Michael, and I were the only ones who didn't laugh. Brayden spoke up, "That's harsh, Jack." Jack gave him a look, "Dude! What is wrong with you? I think a brick got to your big head." I felt guilty for not speaking up for my brother. He's supported me so many times and I never did anything about it. I shoved Jack, "Shut up man! You don't even know her." I didn't look at Monica. I know she's pissed. Michael looked at me, "That's what you were talking about?" I nodded. Jennifer gave me a sneaky grin that gave me chills, "Oh Shane. You are giving me more reasons to go piss them off." She and Gina stood up and grabbed Monica's arm. They walked over to Claire's table. Monica gave me an angry stare. I didn't look her in the eye when I saw them standing in front of Claire. I was in big trouble.

Claire

Why the heck were a bunch of bimbos standing in front of me? The girl with the red skirt and the silver high heels glared at me, "How could you make a move on Monica's boyfriend?" I'm guessing that Monica was the girl wearing a pink tank top and staring at me with daggers. I fired my death stare, "What the hell are you talking about?" I must have scared them or something because they just backed up a step away. The other girl with the tiny purse scoffed at me, "Wow! I didn't know that goth girls were not only potheads, but also major idiots."She spat at me while she was talking. I didn't really need to feel her inner slobber. That threw my temper off. I hated that stereotype; because we are darker then other people we have to do drugs or cut ourselves. I stood up and imitated her by putting my hands on my hips, "Oh really? I'm the stupid one? If I'm the idiot, how come I can tell that you were a bitch the minute I saw you?" That caught her off guard. I smiled in response, "My point exactly." Janessa gave me a warning glance. I could feel Eve standing behind me ready to back me up whenever necessary. Alyssa and Tony were trying to avoid the situation as much as possible. The girl in the tiny skirt put her arm around the other girl that decided that I needed to feel her saliva on my face, "Don't talk to Jennifer like that! Do you not know who we are?" Eve shot back with her eyes narrowed, "We don't really want to know who or what you are." I heard Alyssa and Tony laughing, until Janessa told them to shut up. Monica (I think) finally spoke up, "If you want to fit in, then you might as well learn everything about us, and love us." Alyssa gave a look of disgust, "Why? I have better things to do with my time." Eve cackled at that response. I looked her in the eye, "Why is everyone a slut like you guys?" She glared at me. Why did she hate me so much? Jennifer spoke, "If you wanna make your name, then don't do it as a boyfriend stealer." I laughed. She must have found it weird that I found her insult funny, "Are you really that stupid? I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend, and I don't plan on it." The other girl glared, but it was really girly so I couldn't take them seriously, "Well, Shane says that you two know each other and he thinks you're cool." I heard her mutter something but I didn't pay attention. I was happy that Shane thought that I was cool and all, but it bothered me (more) that he saying that might be the reason the drama queens were trash talking me. I ignored it (for now). I shrugged, "So Shane thinks I'm cool, so what? Are you jealous?" Bing! Round one for the goth girl! She gave me a look of disgust, "Uh, FYI, I'm Gina, I'm not his gf. That's Monica." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I could care less. You are the one telling me this and you want someone else to answer for you. When you're done thinking that I'm an idiot because I can't get your stupid name rights, let me know so I can beat the crap out of you for not leaving us alone!" They all looked scared because they thought I was serious. They were really bugging me, so I used the icy tone, I also lowered my eyes making my red eye shine (I've seen this look in the mirror). I growled (sort of), "That'll happen if you don't let us eat our lunch. You better hurry before the cemetery closes. I don't want cheerleaders buried in my trunk all day." They started staggering backwards. Then they got back into their stupid, synchronized walk. When they finally left, I caught Shane looking at me. I turned away. I was not going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. I wasn't really that pissed, but when I mentioned the cemetery, it got me thinking that I'll have to plan his funeral if he kept hanging around me. It was best to keep him as far away as possible. Eve raised her hand, "Good job girl! Told you nothing was going to change." I slapped her palm with mine and laughed. Alyssa gave me a funny look, "I thought we were gonna lay low?" Tony shrugged, "When they insult the Public Punks, we fight back!" He raised his fist into the air. Janessa quickly pulled it down, "Be careful, Claire. We don't need the attention right now." I smirked, "You say right now, what about later? Do we get the attention then?" She gave me an annoyed look. I gave her a Claire-original smile. She laughed, "When people have nothing to do except look at us, you can use the attention."


	4. Chapter 4

Shane

When Claire didn't respond to my wink, I knew I was in trouble, but not only with her. Monica came up to me and slapped me. She put her hands on her hips while I was rubbing my cheek. I gave her a surprised look, "What was that for?" She scoffed, "Like you didn't know? God! Sometimes you have amnesia and forget that we are a couple! You let the stupid goth girl think she could move in on you!" I looked at my shoes before answering, "What are you talking about? We're just friends. Is it illegal to talk to other girls when we're dating people?" She sneered, "No! But she-" I cut her off, "Then why are you so pissed? Girls and guys can be friends!"

"Hello! What the hell is your problem?"

"Well excuse me for not understanding why the fuck your yelling at me"

She stopped yelling, "I thought you cared about me?" She stormed off with the other girls before I could say anything. Honestly I have never been so confused in my life. Michael stared at me, "Dude! Not that she's not hot or anything, but what is it with this girl? You're defending some girl you don't know." I gave him a look. He shrugged. I groaned. "You haven't met her." He nodded sarcastically, "Yep! That makes everything better." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you agreeing with Monica?" He paused for a second, "What? Wha- No! I'm just saying that this isn't like you. What happened with going with the flow, huh?" I shrugged. Brayden spoke up, "I'm with Shane on this one. I mean, it's always good to do new things." I smiled at him, he winked at me. Jack gave us a creepy look. "Dude," apparently he was talking to me, "Don't waste your time on some goth girl. You already have a hot chick, and she's queen of the school! Live the royal life." Michael looked directly at me, "Well, to prove to you that I have your back, maybe the royal life isn't always the right life." I saw him eyeing the girl with the green t-shirt that was sitting at Claire's table. I looked at Michael. Brayden shook his head because he saw my sneaky grin. I tapped Michael on the shoulder, "If you really have my back, you'll go talk to her friend. You know? The one you're staring at." Michael looked at me, "Hmm? Tempting..."

"And I'll give you twenty bucks."

"You have a deal!"

I watched as Michael walked over to Claire's table. Brayden scooted closer to me, "What'd you think he's gonna do?" I shrugged. Brayden looked at me as if he could read my mind. We both laughed. We watched as Michael kissed her hand. The girl looked at him, and then looked back at her friends. The girl in the red V-neck started laughing. Brayden did too. I saw that Claire was playing with her fingers. It felt weird when I saw her like that. I refocused on Michael. The girl swatted his hand and turned away from him. I laughed so hard my stomach started to ache. Brayden laughed along with me, "It would've been better if Gina was there." Michael stomped toward us, "Her name is Eve." I chuckled, "Is that all she would tell you?" He shook his head. Brayden smirked, "What did she say?" He shrugged, "She just talked to me like I was some jock, asshole and told me to back the hell off." I smirked, "Maybe you need to start asking out new girls even though you know you'll get rejected. That ought to raise your self esteem." He laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha! Very funny! By the way, you owe me twenty bucks!"

Claire

I could feel beads of sweat falling down my forehead. I was a little surprised with how I was playing. Volleyball was (normally) one of my good sports. I guess the events at lunch were weighing me down. I looked straight ahead. I hate to admit it, but Monica was good at volleyball, but not as good as the girl on our team, Muffey. Muffey was the person who wore glasses and looked really nerdy, but she wasn't as much of a nerd as people say (she helped me with my locker and we talked then). She was really (really) good at sports, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Monica saw her and smirked, "Hey dork!" Muffey looked up when Monica spiked the ball. It looked like a hard ball and I knew that Muffey hated spikes. It amazed me how competitive cheerleaders could be. The ball was aiming at her face; I had to do something. I leaped into the air. In one, swift move, I spun in a small circle and kicked the ball. It bounced right back (and I could tell because the girls on that team were running from it); it nearly made a dent in the floor. I landed on the wooden, gym floor on my hands and feet. Not a scratch on me. Coach Denny ran towards me, "Danvers, you okay?" I chuckled and brushed myself off, "I'm fine coach." Muffey came up to me and hugged me, "Thank you! You saved me. Well, you saved my face." I laughed, "It's nothing." Monica walked up to the coach, "Isn't that a foul? She didn't use her upper arms to spike it?" I moved my red streak out of my hair to see what Coach was going to say. Coach sighed and looked at his watch, "No big deal, Morrell. Game's over anyway." Jennifer ran up with Monica and yelled at the coach, "But she nearly killed us! That kick was so hard it could've crushed our skulls and almost dented the floor! Shouldn't she get a detention slip?" Coach looked paranoid, "Well Morrell you almost did the same thing to Abayne but in the face," he stared at the girls, "and you girls should go change so you won't be late for your next class. Consider this a free card. Next time you aim for someone's face, it's detention." Muffey let go of me and thanked me one last time. I caught Jennifer and Monica glaring at me. I muttered low enough so they wouldn't hear me, "Bitches."

I opened my locker to see familiar faces. I saw my pictures of my favorite bands (Paramore, Evanescence, Hey Monday, Skillet, Versa Emerge, and Flyleaf). I looked at the pictures of me and my friends and smiled. (I know it sounds weird that we can take pictures of each other even though we are vampires.) There was a picture of Tony and Janessa sharing a plate of pasta noodles in Italy. The one below that was a picture of me, Eve, Alyssa, and Janessa, in Costa Rica, sitting on the hood of my car. The next picture had Alyssa, in my car, with her over-expensive sunglasses and her lips puckered. (We had parked in front of a diner in California. I remember her trying to look like Angelina Jolie.) The weird picture had Tony, Eve, and I eating bags of popcorn on Janessa's couch. The last picture had all six of us toasting at Janessa's birthday party when she "turned 16". Those were the days; the days that made me feel better about what happened.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned around. There standing in front of me was Janessa with her hands on her hips, "What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow trying to look innocent (although I really didn't do anything), "What are you talking about?" She sighed, "There are rumors that one of the new girls saved someone from getting hit by a volleyball. Eve didn't take karate, and Alyssa didn't have P.E. I know it was you." I sighed, "So I saved someone from having their face pulverized, what's the big deal?" She looked a little hurt, "Nothing. I'm just worried about the secret." Janessa, being my best friend, could easily make me feel guilty. I regretted saying what I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you care about the secret and everything that goes with it." She smiled, "It's okay. And you're right. It's no big deal. People overreacted. I just wished we didn't have to go to this school." She hated boarding schools. Her mother used to be a boarding school teacher. Her mother turned vampire and changed Janessa into one. She works for this high society in Brooklyn that everyone hates (all recent); they don't talk to each other that much. She saw the picture of her and Tony. She giggled, "You keep that picture in your locker? I don't even have it." I laughed, "I thought it was a locker-worthy picture." We both laughed. I heard footsteps coming toward us and turned my head to the right. Shane was coming up to me. Janessa sighed, "I gotta get my stuff, see you tonight?" I nodded. (Janessa and I were rooming together, us and some other girl.) She walked off as I put my stuff into my bag. Shane was walking closer. His smell was intense. I nearly lost control. I took many deep breaths before he got really close to me. He said in a quiet voice, "Hi." I looked at him before I continued to put my stuff away. He sighed, "Did I do something wrong?" I shrugged and blew a bubble of my Trident gum. I continued not to answer. I wasn't those easy-to-suck-up-to girls. It was really easy to get under my skin, but really hard to earn my forgiveness.p


	5. Chapter 5

Shane

I don't know why I was so sad that she wasn't forgiving me. I bet it was something Monica told her. I leaned on the locker next to hers. "Look. If it's something Monica said or did, I apologize for my girlfriend's behavior. She's normally not a bitch." She shrugged and gave me a small smile, "What? Is normal behavior involve her pouring a smoothie down my back?" I chuckled, "So why are you mad at me?" She sighed but didn't look at me. "I don't think we should be friends. It would ruin your precious reputation anyway." I was a little hurt. In a way she was pushing me away and I didn't want her to do that. "I don't really care about my reputation." She shook her head. She was so stubborn. She stared me down; it was sort of scary. "I don't want you saying shit that will get your girlfriend to trash talk me and get up in my face." That was why she was pissed; it was that thing at lunch. I had to prove to her that I was a loyal friend, "How about I make it up to you? There's a park on campus. It's near the gym. I've always wanted to know how to skateboard. We can hang and maybe you can teach me." I looked at her hopefully. I was lying; I didn't really want to know how to skateboard since my dad said it was dangerous, but I did want to spend time with her. She looked at her locker before looking at me, "I don't really think you wanna know how to skateboard." Dang! She caught me. I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me, "But I need you to listen to a song I wrote to see if it's any good, can you do that?" I must have looked super hyper because I was nodding really fast. She laughed and closed her locker door. Michael walked up to me, "What up man?" He noticed Claire facing the other way. He tapped her on the shoulder until she turned around, "Hey! I'm Michael, Shane's best friend!" He really emphasized best friend. Her smile turned into a line on her face, "Claire." She wiped her cheek with her palm and put it in front of our faces. On her fingers was a glob of spit, "You want this back?" I chuckled. Michael put his hands up in surrender. Claire winked and rubbed it on his arm, "Good. Do me a favor and tell your asshat friends to quit spitting on my face." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Michael looked at me, "Dude! We better get to class. I can't have Ms. Rifest giving me another detention."

Claire

Janessa and I got our bags and headed for our house. The PTA told us that instead of rooms we were staying in what was supposed to be small houses. Alyssa and Eve were staying in House 12 while we were in House 19. I didn't fully understand why the school spent so much money for rooms. I guess the words "Make yourself at home." were literal in this case.

We walked into our one story "home". We first saw a medium sized kitchen. The kitchen contained a large sliver refrigerator. Next to the fridge was a wooden cabinet; I guess that cabinet was like a tiny pantry. Next to that cabinet was a red microwave. There was a small marble island in the middle of the room. It was between the oven and the sink/dishwasher. There was also a dinner table a few feet away from the kitchen. Between the kitchen and the living room was a bathroom. It was tiny but still useful. The living room contained many priceless paintings. There was also a large flat screen TV on top of a tiny, black cabinet. In front of that cabinet was a clear coffee table with a vase filled with flowers. There was a brown, leather (sectional) couch right behind that coffee table.

There was a hallway on the right of the living room (if you're coming from the kitchen). Down there was a narrow hallway, two doors on the right, two on the left, and one at the end of the hallway. The first room on the right was my bedroom. The one across from that was Janessa's. The other room next to mine happened to be a bedroom, but I wondered what the room next to Janessa's was. That's when I found out whose room it was. The girl that had bothered me at lunch came out. She dropped her brush and glared at us, "OMG! Who let you guys into my house?" Janessa rolled her eyes, "For your information, this is our room too." I smirked at her. "Who are you again?" She got pissed, "Ugh! I told you my name was Monica." Janessa and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh!" She rolled her eyes. Janessa snickered and pointed at the room at the end of the hallway, "Whose room is that?" Monica put her hand on her hip, "That's my bathroom. The one between the kitchen is yours." Janessa gave me a look. I shrugged in response. I was so lucky my bathroom was inside my room.

I am very proud with my redecorating skills. I had posters on the walls of my favorite bands. All of them I had framed ahead of time. I had replaced my white bed sheets with black ones. The picture on the wall behind my bed was a picture of me, Eve, Janessa, Alyssa, and Tony riding in my car. Also framed, but I had photo edited to black and grey so it looked old fashioned. There was a large window on the right of my bed with a small bench with a cushion that I could sit on. I replaced the white curtains with red and black ones. On the left of my bed was a black nightstand holding my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock. It also carried my favorite Skelanimals stuffed animal (in shape of a bat of course). Above my nightstand was my Emily Rocks poster from Emily the Strange. On the wall next to the door was a bill board pinned with pictures of me and my friends, and on the door was a small dry erase board for notes and special occasions. Next to that were pictures of Marilyn Manson, Edward Scissorhand, and Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.

Pleased with my room, I plugged my iPhone into my black ihome and jammed to Skillet's Comatose album. I grabbed my MacbookPro as I bobbed my head. Monica knocked on my door screaming, "Will you turn that noise off?" I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume. I opened my school email and saw an email from Shane. My heart skipped a beat as I read his name. What was it with this boy that made me sweat? His email read:

To:

From:

Subject: Welcome :-)

Hey!

Welcome to Carmon Academy. I think you're gonna love it here ;-)

Shane

I was so happy to see him care enough to send me an email. What the hell? I was going crazy for a boy I barely knew. I had to snap out of it. I noticed that he was also online. I clicked on his name for chat. Something is wrong with me. I thought I vowed to keep him safe by being unfriendly. UGH!

DanversClaire: thnx 4 welcome email :)

I kind of didn't want him to reply, and I did want him to reply. I had to remind myself that I was trying to keep him away from me.

CollinsShane: NP ;)

DanversClaire: Where xactly is this park?

CollinsShane: It's near the girl's gym

DanversClaire: there r separate gyms?

CollinsShane: yep

DanversClaire: WTH?

CollinsShane: lol xD

DanversClaire: wut time do u want me 2 go over?

CollinsShane: think u can make it in 5mins?

DanversClaire: mayb if my roommate quits yelling at me & banging at my door

CollinsShane: LOL :). g2g. meet u at park? Don't get lost. I don't wanna have to go looking for you

DanversClaire: No promises ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Shane

I was sitting on the park bench waiting for Claire. My right leg was bouncing up and down. I didn't know why I was so excited to see her. I kept looking from right to left hoping to spot her. I saw a girl skateboarding towards me. She had a guitar covered in a black case on her back. That must have been Claire. I smiled and stood up when I saw her. She stopped in front of me with a smile.

"Hey you made it."

"Why wouldn't I come? I told you I needed help on a song."

I laughed a little. She sat on the bench. She patted on the spot she wanted me to sit down on with her fingerless-glove covered hand. I sat down where she wanted me to until I realized that her face was inches from mine. I quickly moved back. She looked down and opened her guitar case. She pulled out a tan, acoustic guitar. She smiled at me when she placed the guitar in her lap. Her smile was so beautiful containing teeth as shiny as pearls. She strummed to make sure the guitar was in good shape. She started to strum and play different chords. She was really good at the guitar. When I heard her sing I felt like I was relaxing on a fluffy cloud. Her voice was so soothing and tender. She sounded like a beautiful angel. Every now and then she would glance at me. I couldn't help but smile and stare at her as she played and sang. I also enjoyed listening to the poetic lyrics. Her song was so meaningful. You could tell by the emotion on her face that she worked on the song really hard.

I was still in some sort of musical trance when she finished. She put down her guitar and looked at me. She had a worried look on her face, "So. Wh-Whadja think?" That was the first time I heard her sound nervous. She giggled a little. I was a little bit confused with why she was giggling. She brought her hand up to my face. I felt her icy palm on the bottom of my chin. She pushed my chin up. That's when I realized my mouth was open before. I blushed. Luckily she didn't laugh or anything. I looked at her and saw that she wanted an honest opinion. I smiled, "I can't describe how awesome that song was." She smiled back. "Really?"

"Totally! You're really great with the rhythm and everything."

I was shocked to find her hugging my body. She was really cold but I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation. I put my arms around her not wanting this moment to end. She pulled away a little too soon. She kissed my cheek before she packed up and left. I couldn't help but touch my cheek. I could still feel her cold lips against my skin. Was I actually falling for her? No, I couldn't be. I love Monica… I think.

I walked back to my room to find Brayden and Michael playing the Wii on our flat screen TV. I plopped myself on our couch. Brayden looked at me strangely, "You okay?" Michael paused the Wii, "You look like your on drugs, dude." They both sat down next to me. I shook my head, "I'm so confused." Brayden gave Michael a confused look. Michael pat my shoulder, "There…there?" I sighed, "I think I'm falling in love." They were both so confused. Brayden was the first to ask, "With Monica?" I put my face in my hands. My words were muffled, "I don't know!"

Claire

TGIF was very loud on Friday Nights. There were a lot more customers then there would be on a regular week night. Then again, Friday was the beginning of the weekend. Tony was able to get us a table near the back of the restraint so no one would recognize us or bother us. Now I know that we're vampires, we can only survive on blood, but Janessa was smart enough to figure out a way to make us look a little bit normal. Whenever we felt like eating human food, we would a take out a test tube containing animal blood. We would pour it on whatever we ate and called it ketchup. Same thing for drinks, except that was considered "sugar". The only reason we didn't do it all the time is because we never have enough and we always have to go get more.

Eve was wiping off the onions on her potato skins, and then she poured the blood onto the potato. I could tell that she was eating deer's blood. I could smell it as it spilled onto her Tokio Hotel Starring t-shirt. Alyssa noticed to because she grabbed a potato skin and copied Eve. Deer's blood was her favorite and it made her hungry easily. She grabbed a napkin and put it over her red tank top to avoid spills. I grabbed an onion ring and poured the "ketchup" on it. Right after I gobbled the onion ring, I noticed that there were some crumbs on my Edward Scissorhand Snow tee; I brushed it off but some of it landed on my black skirt. I felt an itch on legs. It's kind of hard to scratch when you're legs are covered by fish net stockings and Converse boots. Tony put his arm around Janessa as she took a sip of her drink.

This would've been my favorite way to spend Friday Nights. I loved being with my family. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the school being hit by a meteor; if that happened, I could spend time with them forever. Alyssa looked at me strangely, "Claire you okay?" I chuckled, "Nah! I'm just happy we are spending time together. We don't do that a lot. "Eve nodded in agreement, "So true. I've missed you guys!" Tony let out is husky laugh, "It's not like we don't see each other everyday." Janessa leaned on his chest, "No. But we don't get to hang out like old times." I remember when we used to skip lunch and have picnics at the back of the school. Most of it contained blood and root beer. I shrugged and reached for another French fry. One thing I loved about my friends is that I know that they won't leave me. I would never be alone ever again.

I woke up with my Invader Zim Gir Cupcake tee soaked in my sweat. I had a terrible dream that I found disturbing and mouth-watering. My dream involved me leading Shane to the cemetery my parents had been buried in. I would lay him down on my Aunt's grave and I would pierce my fangs into his neck. His blood would gush down but I would stop it with my hungry mouth. I would drink it all sucking all of life out of him. I would ignore his screaming pains only to fulfill my hungry needs.

Obviously that was a sign that the "ketchup" was not helping me as much. Even though I already had blood I still needed to hunt physically. It's too complicated to explain. I quickly changed into my black exercise shorts and my Big Bang Theory Bazinga Sheldon Tee. While I was putting on my black Converse high-tops, I looked outside the window. I wondered how my life would have been if I hadn't become a vampire. All I know was that I might not have such great friends. I quickly shook that thought off and opened the window. I looked back to make sure that no one was following me. But it was two in the morning, who would be following me? As I stepped out I ran as fast as I could searching for a delicious animal to feast on.

Shane

I sat in Chemistry class with my legs shaking again. I looked back and forth searching for Claire. It seemed like now I was doing that a lot. My heart always raced faster whenever I saw her. I wasn't the only one who realized how strange I looked with my leg practically bouncing the table up and down. Andrew was turned around and looked at me. He looked me up and down before he burst into hysterics. I glared at him. I really hated that guy. It wasn't only because he was flirting with Monica but it was because he thought that I would actually buy his fake I-don't-give-a-crap!- act. It was totally pathetic! The first period bell had wrung. Everyone started for their seats. I felt queasy when I saw Monica walk over to her desk. She swung her hips from side to side. I knew she was being flirty because she did the same thing when I asked her out.

Mr. Kahl closed the door and started droning on about radioactive chemicals. I wasn't really paying attention because I was to busy worrying about Claire. Where the hell was she? I didn't like not knowing where she was. I tried to convince myself that she was okay and probably forgot to set her alarm clock.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire

I wiped the deer's blood from my mouth. God it was sticky. I swiped my tongue over my lips. I could still taste the adrenaline inside the blood. I stared down to see my Big Bang Theory shirt drenched in blood. That was sad because this was one of my favorite shirts. What? Goth girls can't have a sense of humor?

I sniffed the cold, Morganville air. I immediately pinched my nose so I wouldn't inhale the intoxicated fumes. It wasn't the smell of nature; it was the smell of a wet dog. There was also the hint of Abercrombie cologne. Tony. As if on command, Tony ran towards me. I growled at him. He knew how I felt about him being around me in dog form when I hunted.

What the hell are you doing hunting in the middle of the day?

I liked talking to Tony better through mind reading instead of face to face, especially right now. I gave him my signature were-you-following-me? face. He stepped back. Of course he was following me. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he treats me like I'm a little kid.

I ran past him as if I was running from a bunch of hunters. I heard him howl in protest. I swiftly climbed the nearest tree to hide from Tony. Believe me, I loved Tony like a brother, but I didn't like it when he bothers me while I'm eating. I sat on a branch and watched as Tony sniffed for me. I waited until he got the hint to go away. Once he finally left, I flew off of the tree and landed on my feet. I growled along with my stomach. Who knew vampires could be so hungry? I looked left and right to make sure nobody was ambushing me. I snickered at the thought at killing yet another hunter for stalking me like I was prey. This time, I was predator.

Shane

I am officially in hell. Monica was so pissed when one of Claire's friends (I think the one that Michael flirted with) accidently spilled her red smoothie onto her skirt. I defended the girl and Monica slapped me. Again. At least Michael was happy because when she spilled her drink, Michael and his "crush" were laughing. They also high-fived, so good for him.

I walked to my locker with my head down. I didn't really want anyone to see Monica's hand print on my face. I stuffed my chemistry book into my mess of things (a.k.a. my locker). I stared at it and thought of Claire. I don't know why but I missed her. She was pretty for a dark person. I only known her for five days and I missed her luscious, black hair, pale skin, and beaming, red eyes.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was that girl that Michael kept talking about. She looked at the floor and started leaning on one foot, "Thanks for defending me and everything but next time, butt out." I stared at her confused, "I can handle myself. I don't need any superheroes." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I grabbed my books, closed my locker, and started to walk out but she blocked my path. I stared at her but she looked very suspicious of me, "Why the hell do you keep staring at my friends?"


	8. Chapter 8

Shane

"What makes you think i'm staring at your friends?" I hoped it didn't sound like I was hiding something. Secretly, i had a small thing for Claire, but if Monica found out, i'd die early. Eve tapped her chin like she was thinking, "Don't say friends like we are some infectious disease." i grimaced as she continued, "You make a point, why do you keep staring at Claire?" I snarled but didn't want to sound mean, "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me the fuck alone." She glared and gave me the finger. It made me want to laugh a little bit. She shook her head, "Look. I don't want Claire getting hurt, again. So back the hell off and stay the hell off." I stared at her confused as she stomped in her nikes. Goth boots would be perfect for the way she was walking. I couldn't help wondering what Eve meant by again.

As usual, Michael was at home playing on his guitar and Brayden was listening while on the computer. Mike was getting better at this guitar thing, he should do it in public. I casually threw my jacket on to the couch, "Hey Mike. You know that girl you like? She's too...emotional for your type." His face lit up until i mentioned Eve being emotional. He threw a tissue box at me, "Shut up man. And by the way, your dad called." My grip tensed when I caught the tissue box. Brayden buried his face into the computer. Us brothers always agreed on one thing, my dad was a pompous ass!

Claire

Janessa had left when I had gotten back. I had to sadly throw out my favorite TBBT shirt! I burnt it before getting here (don't worry i had a tank top on). I slipped on my Emily the Strange Bad Kitten Club Raglen Tee before covering it with my jean jacket. I wore my torn shorts with my converse boots (you know, the really long converse?) and walked out the door. When I had gotten to the door, Monica socked me in the face. I fell to the floor and held my hand to my eye. Not because it hurt but because i didn't want her to see it healing fast. I snarled and grabbed the counter to balance myself. Gina and Jennifer were behind her...of course. I yelled and waved my hands for effect, "Uh...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She snarled at me and put her hands on her hips, "Stay the fuck away from Shane. He is mine!"


	9. Chapter 9

Claire

I convinced myself that the purple make up around my eye was convincing. That was a perk at being goth. Eve went through a goth phase to, until she got tired of people treating her like shit. I took the universal remote and turned off Breaking Benjamin. My Emily the Strange Bad Kitten Club Raglen Tee hugged my body. I took out my red streak and just colored the tips of my hair red. I wore that black shredded shorts Janessa bought me along with fish-net stockings and Converse (boots). My jean jacket only went to my stomach. I was really into t-shirts for some odd reason.

I walked into the school feeling a tiny bit depressed that my skateboard was broken, and I couldn't fix it till next year (with my school work and everything). It broke because I was running back from the forest and I accidentally stepped on it. So screw myself!

When I walked past the cafeteria, I heard the cheer of people and the strumming of a guitar. I walked in to see Michael Glass sitting on a table, strumming a guitar, and at least twenty girls surrounding him. "Hey Clairebear!" Eve just walked up behind me. She's getting a hang of looking….normal. She was wearing a jean jacket over a pink tank-top with blue jeans and black Converse. She still where's pink/red/black (for the most part) but with jeans. I smiled and saw her looking at Michael every ten seconds. I giggled. She looked smitten. She noticed and nudged me, "He may act like an ass, but he's kinda hot…" I laughed, "You think he's smoking." She raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of smoking…" She saw the pack of cigarettes in between my books. I rolled my eyes, "I have no worry on lung cancer." We turned back to Michael who was jamming on the guitar as if no one was watching. Past him was Shane leaning on the walls. He saw me and smiled, and I waved. God he was hot!

Tony came up to us. I gave him an evil grin, "hey stalker." He playfully punched me in the shoulder, "Whatever as long as I'm not food." I looked around curiously, "Where's Janessa & Alyssa?" He shook his head, "Eating." He exaggerated the word. I was about to pop out a smart remark when Eve pulled on my arm, "Bitch alert, 9 'o clock!" I growled to myself. We were about to slip out with Eve until Monica harshly grabbed my arm. When she let go she put her hands on her hips just for Shane and Brayden (history partner) came. Shane looked at me like he was panicking. I didn't look at him and (surprisingly) kept my attention on Monica, "What the fuck do you want?" She smirked, "That's big talk for someone who was a coward last night." I crossed my arms over my chest. With vampire hearing, I could hear Jack mutter excitedly, "Ooh! was there wild girl action?" I pushed the urge to pummel him out. I glared at Monica who was gloating, "I didn't even break a nail." I was about to hit her before Eve stepped in front of me, "Look bitch, stop being jealous. So your boyfriend pays more attention to us then your skanky ass. Get over it! We don't need your potential shit." Eve turned around gesturing that we should walk away. Monica raised her fist and was about to punch Eve until I caught it in my hand. I wasn't aware of how cold my voice was or the fact that my eye changed color, "Do not touch her! You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. Suck it up and leave. Stay the fuck away from me and my friends (GO DAMON- vampire Diaries line)." I increased the pressure on her fists and she winced. I let go of her hand and glared before walking out. Tony followed. I heard one last thing through super atomic hearing, "It's on, bitch."

Shane

I couldn't chase after Claire to tell her that I liked how she stood up for her friend. Hell, I barely saw her after Monica was plotting revenge and needed for all of our input. Jack was the only one interested. Michael told Monica that he wanted nothing to do with the plan and left (he claims it's not because of Eve, which makes me gag). Brayden claims that he's not feeling well so that gives him a get out of jail free card. That left me stuck because I knew that Monica wanted me to help.

I left them after lunch because I was tired of hearing about that crap. I didn't want to plot against Claire. I had to admit that I like her, but of course not out loud. It was funny because I usually thought goth girls were full on trouble, was I as prejudice as my "friends"? Michael and Brayden didn't even judge people like that. But ever since I met Claire, I was open to new ideas and everything. She looked extremely pretty today too. We were so different (in apperances). I was always wearing a t-shirt with jeans, tennis shoes, and a leather jacket. My Kings of Leon shirt was not even cool compared to her Tim Burton-movie-type shirt.

As I was thinking over Monica vs. Claire, I happened to bump into Claire who was listening to her ipod and had a cigarette in her mouth. She looked up at me and threw the cigarette into the ash tray on top of the trash can (I can't believe they even have that at the school).

(A/N They are outside but still on campus)

She didn't smile at me, and that hurt. I put my hands in my pocket. We stood their in silence until she said, "you really need to cut your hair." I smirked, "maybe your style is rubbing off of me and I want to hide behind my hair from the world." She didn't laugh, "You're lucky I don't find that offensive." I shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. She sighed at me, "Shane, I don't think we should hang out." She must've saw some hurt in my face because she stopped looking at me. I asked her why and her response was simple, "Monica doesn't like us hanging together and she's hurting the people that I love." "Uh…so we're no longer friends?" I hope she would stay that we would stay friends but she nodded. She turned to leave. I grabbed her hand, "Wait!" Her hand was cold but I could feel us warming up. She looked at me. WE stood there for what felt like hours but was only seconds. She shook her hand and pulled her hand away. For some reason I felt more hurt because we weren't physically touching each other. She whispered so soft that I thought I couldn't hear her, "I'm sorry."

For some reason, I was focused on that moment I had for the rest of the day. How could someone so hot feel so cold? I was contemplating the possibilities. I mean, seriously, Even Monica wasn't that cold. I was slowly remembering everything Monica said about some crappy book called Twilight. Was it possible that Claire and her friends were like the Cullens? She felt very, very cold, her eyes changed, she skipped class, and she never spoke like she was happy. Was Claire a vampire?


	10. Chapter 10

Shane

Claire had her hands on the sides of her face. I couldn't look away from her enchanting eyes. Monica who? She licked her lips teasingly with a smile. I groaned in response. I wanted her to be mine. Forever and always. I couldn't focus on how good I we would be together because her head was tilted and was leaning towards mine. I placed one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face. She chuckled. I guess she could tell how much I wanted her. We were nearly nose to nose. Seconds later, an electric feeling overcame my body when her lips touched mine. My mind was spinning. Her lips were gentle but filled with passion. I tried to pull her closer by putting my hand on her soft, black hair. My tongue traced her lower lip until she allowed me entrance. Feelings I never felt before burst into our kiss. Good thing we were alone in a shed where no one could see.

I laid her down on the floor and we continued to kiss. I was careful and gentle not wanting my goth angel to leave me. She moaned in pleasure when my lips touched the base of her neck. I left small gentle kisses along her neck, but when I reached her collarbone, she quickly rolled over so she was on top. I placed my hands on her waist. She pecked my nose and my lips gently. Her lips hovered over my neck. Before she kissed it, I sat up straight and looked at my left hand. In my hand was a large splinter. I was about to pull it out but Claire did it for me. Out came the splinter…and blood. Before I could react, Claire put her face close to my bloody hand. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Then she turned to look at me (once she opened her eyes). She kissed my lips for a small time and looked at me. Here eyes changed color. She held my bloody hand. In a sexy voice she asked me, "Just one bite?" Confused as ever, I didn't have time to respond or react. She placed her mouth on my hand and bit it.

I woke up with beads of sweat soaking my Simple Plan t-shirt. I groaned and lay back on my pillow. Vampires DO NOT exist, I told myself. But honestly, Claire being a vampire (if she is a vampire) didn't scare me as much as the kiss. It was amazing and completely different from anything with Monica. Is it weird that the entire thing turned me on?

Claire

I placed my Black Ruffle Long Jacket over my black t-shirt that said in red writing Shut Up and Die. Irony huh? I couldn't stop thinking about Shane all night. I know he was thinking that something was up about me. It was up to me to make sure that he didn't know that one of my demons happens to drink blood and burn in the sun. Thank god for the necklaces or me and the girls would have burst into flames the minute we stepped on campus. What is with these people and the need to go outdoors every ten seconds?

I strapped on my Black Strap And Buckle Suede Boots before Monica woke up. Janessa and I agreed that we would wake up before Monica did so we wouldn't hear her screaming about how we were hogging the showers. We learned that lesson the hard way. Using vampire speed, I ran out the door to the courtyard. It was my favorite place to think. Quickly, I sipped into an AB Positive blood bag before anybody could see. We stopped going out for animal blood because someone (I'm not naming names Alyssa) didn't cover their tracks very well. I put the blood bag and stared at the pond in front of me. I watched as my eyes transitioned from the hungry black color to my regular red color. Just as I was about to get up someone walked behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Shane.

I turned around so we were face to face. Dammit I hate being short! I had to look up at him instead of at him. God he looked hot in his Daft Punk t-shirt. He stared at me his eyes piercing mine, "We have to talk." I began to protest, "Shane, I told you-"

He began pulling my arm to some unknown area. I yelled, "Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He didn't look at me, "I want to talk in private." Shit. I was stuck. I know I couldn't defend myself because (with my strength) I could kill him.

We finally stopped in a forest covered by trees. Double shit! If I try to run, I might run into Mother Nature's "gifts". I glared at Shane. He didn't look shocked. Honestly his entire face held no emotion.

"Why the hell did you drag me out to the middle of nowhere? Don't you know that this is considered kidnap-"

"Are you a vampire?" Uh oh.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire

Oh God! now was the perfect time to panic! my heart was racing faster & my palms were sweating buckets

I laughed it off awkwardly, "What are you talking about?" Shane stared at me in disbelief, "Seriously? You have the gut to lie to my face?" I didn't appreciate his tone. I softly felt his forehead. "Shane are you okay?" He grabbed my wrist. He pulled down my sleeve to reveal my "tatoo". In the supernatural world, it was a mark of my kind. My tattoo was a skull that had a snake with fangs coming out from underneath. I acted on instinct & scoffed, "Shane it's just a tattoo." Shane let me go and looked at me with anger, "Claire don't lie to me. You're different." I shrugged casually, "You do realize the personality changes between me & ur girlfriend, right?" He grimaced, "That's not it and you know it." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't know what else to say." I could see a light bulb going in his head. He smirked at me, "Fine. Have it your way." He walked over to a tree surrounded by rocks. I dropped my arms & stared at him, "What the hell are you doing?" He smiled at me and showed me the rock in his hand & his wrist, "If you're not a vampire, you won't mind if i do this..."

He began scraping the sharp edge of the rock against his skin. My eyes widened and i took a step backwards. "What are you..." my words trailed off as i watched the blood gush from the tiny cut on his arm. Shane glanced at me curiously, "C'mon Claire, this shouldn't bother you." I gasped as the blood began to cover his hand.

I growled as he continued to taunt me. Quick as ever, i ran at vampire speed towards him. I gripped his neck in my hand and pushed him against a tree. I was sure my eyes changed color. I gritted with my teeth and fangs scraping against each other, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

What surprised me the most was how unfazed Shane looked, "You won't hurt me, Claire." I increased the pressure on his neck just to show that i could. All he did was grunt in response. I closed my eyes and used everything i had to get the smell out of my eyes. Shane noticed my eyes changed back to its natural color when i opened them. I released my grip on Shane. He sighed and leaned on the tree next to him. I tore off a piece of my shirt and handed it to him. I glanced at the dirt when i muttered, "Clean your mess up." Shane challenged me, "Do you wanna do it for me?" I chuckled at his attempt at being cute, "Don't push it Collins."

Shane took the torn cloth and wrapped it around his hand after he cleaned off the not-so-dry blood. He tilted my chin (to look at him) with his semi clean finger. "Claire..." he began before i pushed his hand away. He relaxed just in time. I gripped his shoulders and pushed him hard against another tree, "I swear to god Shane if you ever tell anybody about this, i will personally kill you myself." He wasn't frightened. What the fuck was his deal?

"I won't...", he muttered before I let go. Once i relaxed he put his hand on the back of my neck forcing me to look at him, "As long as you tell me...everything


	12. Chapter 12

Shane

I stared at her, confused as hell, "I don't have anything to share."

"Wow. People must really love you if they can't even tell you what a terrible liar you truly are," she said with a smirk that reminded me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

I grimaced my anger beginning to boil within, "I have no secrets."

"And I have a pulse."

I stared at her. What was she getting on to? "You're not making any sense, Claire."

She scoffed in amusement, "Right because you're absolutely perfect."

She got up and began to walk, or at would I was think was pacing.

I caught up to her and grabbed harshly on her forearm. "What the hell did I say?"

She laughed and turned around. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were dripping with irritation. "Shane, I just told you my life story. No one knows about it. No one was willing to listen. And you can't even have anything to tell me."

I put my hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, Claire. I just don't have any deep dark secrets."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I forgot. You're Shane Collins. The most perfect guy in the world."

I closed my eyes in impatience, "Stop Claire. Please just stop."

"No! I'm not going to stop. I keep forgetting that you're perfect! You have great friends, amazing grades, and you have a, for lack of a better word, very interesting girlfriend. There possibly couldn't be anything wrong with you," her voice was dripping with harsh sarcasm.

At this moment I was completely forgetting that I was in the presence of a vampire whose emotions were intensified.

"Hell you don't even have a freaking zit on your-"

I grabbed her wrists and pusher her against the nearest tree, "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me."

Her eyes turned to a blood red and she pushed me. I thought I heard something crack when my back hit the next tree trunk.

She was in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Obviously you have listening issues."

"C-Clare. I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to…"

She grabbed my chin with her nails.

"I made a mistake." She whispered with regret.

I was staring into her eyes. I was suddenly lost in another world as she muttered, "You're going to forget every little damn thing I told you about myself. You are going to forget and move on with you're life. I'm nothing to you, just some loser that you pass by in the hallway. I am not a vampire, I'm a normal human. Go back to your life: focus on your grades, focus on sports, and focus on you're girlfriend. Do not EVER come back to these woods."

In a blurry haze I watched her walk away.

I closed my eyes.

What the hell was I doing in the woods?


	13. Chapter 13

Shane

I stared at her, confused as hell, "I don't have anything to share."

"Wow. People must really love you if they can't even tell you what a terrible liar you truly are," she said with a smirk that reminded me of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

I grimaced my anger beginning to boil within, "I have no secrets."

"And I have a pulse."

I stared at her. What was she getting on to? "You're not making any sense, Claire."

She scoffed in amusement, "Right because you're absolutely perfect."

She got up and began to walk, or at would I was think was pacing.

I caught up to her and grabbed harshly on her forearm. "What the hell did I say?"

She laughed and turned around. Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were dripping with irritation. "Shane, I just told you my life story. No one knows about it. No one was willing to listen. And you can't even have anything to tell me."

I put my hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, Claire. I just don't have any deep dark secrets."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I forgot. You're Shane Collins. The most perfect guy in the world."

I closed my eyes in impatience, "Stop Claire. Please just stop."

"No! I'm not going to stop. I keep forgetting that you're perfect! You have great friends, amazing grades, and you have a, for lack of a better word, very interesting girlfriend. There possibly couldn't be anything wrong with you," her voice was dripping with harsh sarcasm.

At this moment I was completely forgetting that I was in the presence of a vampire whose emotions were intensified.

"Hell you don't even have a freaking zit on your-"

I grabbed her wrists and pusher her against the nearest tree, "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me."

Her eyes turned to a blood red and she pushed me. I thought I heard something crack when my back hit the next tree trunk.

She was in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Obviously you have listening issues."

"C-Clare. I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to…"

She grabbed my chin with her nails.

"I made a mistake." She whispered with regret.

I was staring into her eyes. I was suddenly lost in another world as she muttered, "You're going to forget every little damn thing I told you about myself. You are going to forget and move on with you're life. I'm nothing to you, just some loser that you pass by in the hallway. I am not a vampire, I'm a normal human. Go back to your life: focus on your grades, focus on sports, and focus on you're girlfriend. Do not EVER come back to these woods."

In a blurry haze I watched her walk away.

I closed my eyes.

What the hell was I doing in the woods?


	14. Chapter 14

CLARE

I slammed the door to my house. Apparently slamming was the giant indicator that someone was not in the most pleasant mood.

But it always got a response out of Janessa, "Okay Ms. Monica Bitch-erson! If you slam that damn door one more time, I'm gonna-"

I put my hands up wants Janessa saw me enter. She blushed, "Oh my bad."

I smirked, " 'Ms. Monica Bitch-erson'?" She shrugged lazily, "You know I'm not really good with the name-calling thing."

Alyssa and Eve followed after Janessa, "Oh so it's not Monica making the excessive noise."

Still annoyed, I rolled my eyes in response, "Really guys I'm not in the mood."

Eve tried to wrap her arms around me before I pushed her off, "Well! Someone's having a no-good-very-bad-day! Will it cheer you up if I told you I have a date with Michael tonight?"

I grimaced in response. Michael was best friends with Shane. And Shane was just an asshole.

I ran to my room and began to break open my secret stash of canned bear. I came back to the living room and placed my cans on the table. Without hesitation, I tore the top off.

"Shit! I loved this shirt!" I yelled as beer began spilling onto my top. Out of anger I threw the can on to the ground and reached for another one. Before I could get it, Alyssa gripped my wrist. She pulled me off the couch and shoved me backwards.

As I staggered (I just did that so she would feel better) I scowled, "What the hell, Lyss?"

She placed her manicured fingers on her hips, "Are you serious? What creature bit your ass turning into a vampified Monica?" I growled, "Nothing."

"I beg to differ," Janessa interrupted, "You were out with Shane Collins and you came back all grumpy. What happened?"

I crossed my hands over my chest, "Nothing I didn't take care of." Eve gasped, "Claire! You didn't kill him did you?"

I scoffed, "Really? How much self control do you think I have?"

I pushed Alyssa's hand off my forearm. "Claire we are your best friends! Talk to us dammit," she spat.

"Well if you must know. I told Shane our secret!"

"You told Shane that we're-"

"How could you do such a-"

"Are you trying to get us-"

"Will you let me finish?" I yelled as they were arguing over each other.

"I told Shane Collins that we are vampires, but the damn jock didn't handle it well when I asked him a personal question. So he forced my upper hand! I compelled him to forget me, us, and the secret. You happy now? "

Everyone was silent. That was until Alyssa slapped me across the cheek. If I were human, it would've hurt more.

Alyssa scolded, "What the hell Claire? Why did you compel him? You even agreed with me that compulsion was a way to take someone's free will!"

I spat on the carpet, "I did it to protect us! A 'Thank You' would have sufficed."

"You weren't thinking about him when you took away his memory!"

"What are you, his mother? It's not like he's your family, why does it matter to you?"

"You don't get it Claire. These humans, they only have the free will to make their own choices."

I was silent for a moment. I sighed finally feeling calm, "Look, I know that compelling him was wrong, but it was the only way to make sure that we are protected. Let me remind you that people weren't really fond with vampires in the past."

Alyssa sighed and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace, "I know. Just…think about it next time."

SHANE

Staring at that group of goth people eating lunch, I questioned, "Who are those people again?"

Brayden stared at me as if I had two heads, "Are you kidding? The 'Public Punks' don't ring a bell?"

"No they don't. But honestly, what kind of lameass name is 'Public Punks'?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at me, "Dude are you okay?" I smirked, "Never better. I'm just having trouble remembering those kids."

Michael's face was emotionless, "So you didn't remember hanging out with Claire?"

I scrunched my nose, "Who the hell is Claire?" I followed the direction his finger was pointing at. It was some girl with black hair and red streaks. Her Paramore shirt was showing one of her shoulders. Her knee-high doc Martins stood out compared to her fishnet stockings, which were met with a ruffled, black ballerina tutu. She was hot.

I don't remember her. But I felt like I knew her.

But I kept my charade up my entire life, a couple of lunches wouldn't be that bad. I wrapped my arm around my pink girlfriend, "Dude I'm with Monica. Why would I remember that chick?"

Monica pouted in my direction, "That bitch and her friend live in the same house as I do. God I hate her."

"Why babe?" Monica placed her face in her hands, "She keeps threatening me to break up with you. She wants you that badly."

Michael growled, "Monica, what the hell?" I nodded, "Yes Monica. What the hell? Why would you think I would fall for that? I have you."

She smiled, "Oh Shane!" She kissed me hard as I heard Brayden and Michael mutter in unison, "Oh brother." Gina and Jennifer were aweing and commenting on how cute we were together.

We stopped kissing as I saw that Claire girl throwing away all of her lunch? Why would she waste her lunch?

Claire was about to walk past us unnoticed until her black book bag hit Gina in the back. Apparently it hit Gina hard enough for her to place her face first into her barely touched salad.

Brayden got up to fetch Gina napkins as Jennifer calmly pat her back telling her that her hair was going to be okay.

"Hey whore!" Dammit Monica, you're causing a scene.

Claire turned around. Her face was emotionless.

Monica stood up, "Look at this loser thinking she's so badass. You're pathetic."

Claire laugh dripped with sarcasm, "Are you serious? You're yelling at me, and calling me pathetic, over a small accident. Monica Morrell you are a fucking joke."

Damn this girl has balls.

Monica clenched her lips before continuing, "At least I have a family that cares about me."

Claire stood still eyes wide.

Monica stood on the table. Michael whispered, "Monica don't make a scene."

Monica shook her head, "No everyone needs to know. Claire Danvers is a sad little girl who needs help. Doesn't everyone know? Claire has know family. They're all gone!"

Monica turned to face a fuming Claire, "What happened slut? What happened to your family? Because I did a background check on you. Did everyone know that your parents abandoned you. This freak was homeless for years before her friends took her in. Also, your juvie record is off the chart! What could Claire Danvers have possibly done to go to juvie, huh? Did you kill the family that abandoned you? You're such a freak!"

CLAIRE

Everything Monica was saying was only half true. It was a cover up that I was homeless and my family abandoned me.

But it was true that I have no family at all.

It didn't hurt that she was throwing my face.

But every time this bitch mentioned "parents" or "family" it was a stab in the back that I wasn't their for my own.

I didn't protect them.

I didn't save them.

And…

I wasn't worthy of their love.

But that was forgotten at the moment. I was focused on this rich bitch and how much I wouldn't mind having her blood for breakfast.

This bitch had everything handed to her. She had money, grades, and friends. But she also had a family that she didn't even appreciate.

She was completely empty inside. And no one saw that.

Just as I was about to attack her, I felt Tony wrap his arms around me.

"It's not worth it," he whispered in my ears, "She's not worth it."

My friends knew how much family meant to me. Hell, they were my family.

SHANE

I don't know why it hurt me so much to see Claire like this.

What did this girl do that was so important in my life?

As this big, bulky guy escorted Claire out, I saw another goth girl yell at Michael.

"I didn't have anything to do with Monica!" He yelled.

"It doesn't matter," she responded, "I don't go out with people who's bitchy friends insult my family. Consider our date canceled Michael."

I saw that look of heartbreak on Michael's face as the goth walked out. I've only seen that look once, when his first girlfriend broke up with him after the first time they had sex.

Michael grimaced at me. I shrugged in innocence, "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Dammit Shane! She is your friend! As her friend, why didn't you defend her!"

"Because I don't know what your talking about! I don't remember her!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry. Ok? I really really am! I don't usually take this long to update I swear, but lately with this story and the other one things have just been coming up..School is almost over, so ill be publishing a lot because, obviously, no life. But please please forgive me? I know it's not a lot. But it's something... I'm trying to update again HOPEFULLY by Wednesday, on both stories if your reading my Strange angels one aswell :) **

**byeeee**

**Lala :3**

* * *

Claire  
Sometimes having awesome hearing can really be a burden. As soon as I heard Monica talking to Shane about how I was 'threatening her' and her throwing herself all over him, I was about ready to vomit. Janessa looked at me sympathetically but I avoided her gaze. I stood up abruptly and said some lame excuse about not having any homework, threw my lunch away and left the cafeteria. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't going to stand around and watch them two play kiss- face

I walked over to the student car park and reached in my nightmare before Christmas bag for my keys. It was then did I realise I was crying. What the hell?! I NEVER cry over guys. I jumped in my car and drove, I think I drove for at least 3 hours, making it about 2 in the afternoon. I ended up back home. Where it first began. Where my family was taken away from me...Where I first became a vampire.

Shane  
Monica sat with me through all of the Chemistry class, much to Anthony's dismay. She kept going on about how much she hated this Claire chick. The things that she did to my Monica?! Man, she threw her into walls, ripped all of her clothes, gave her food poisoning. I wanted to smash this chicks face in. I don't usually feel like this towards girls, but I do for this particular one. I told Monica that I was going to talk to her after school and teach her a lesson in manners. Monica snuggled closer to me. Well, as close as she could on a lab table. Michael kept trying to get my attention, but I didn't wanna hear it. I know it was going to be something about not hurting Claire. I wasn't going to hurt her. Just tell her to stay away from my girl.

The bell went and Monica left to go to her beauty class. I had sport with Brayden. Great.  
'Dude, why are you getting so mad at Claire?' He said.

'Shes been messing with Monica. I know Mon can be a bitch but she's my girlfriend. I gotta stand up for her. Did Monica tell you what Claire did to her?'

'No, and I don't want to know. What ever happened to you 'thinking your in love' and 'standing up for Claire' ?'

I didn't want to deal with this right now. 'Brayden, stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you, ok?' I said, and left him standing there.

Claire

I pulled up at the front of my old house, it was a bit withered from old age, but apart from that looked almost the same as when I left. The only thing missing was the homely, lively feel to it that my family and I brought. I felt tears surface in my eyes, but I took a deep breath and blinked them back.  
Getting out of my car, I walked up to the big wooden doors. On my key chain was my car opener, but it had a small compartment in the back that held the gold key to the house. I haven't been here for at least 60 years, but I remembered every detail about it. The way the second and ninth step creak on the stairs. How there's a missing door handle on one of the cupboards.

I opened the door, and stepped inside. I immediately felt a draft coming from the kitchen area. It was very dark in here, and it looked much older and Ducati on the inside. Walking towards the kitchen, the front door slammed behind me, making my heart skip a beat. In the kitchen I looked in disgust at how messy it was. There was a broken window and cans of beer and food wrappers and blankets left all around, obviously from squatters.

It took me about ten minutes to clean the mess up, and find some cardboard from the laundry cupboard to cover up the hole in the window. Ill have to get this fixed.

Walking around the house I heard creaking coming from upstairs. Narrowing my eyes, I walked up the stairs slowly, skipping the second and ninth step. Before I opened the door into the attic, I took a deep breath. Opening the door, I quietly walked up the short steps to the attic to find the window open. There was a slight breeze.  
I glanced down at the small coffee table beneath the window to see 2 things. One was a small box, and the other was a scroll. Opening the scroll I almost cried out.

Claire,  
If you think you can gene the one who got away, think again.  
Ill be coming for you.  
It may be tomorrow, or in a week, but you will not expect it coming,  
Am I going to kill you? No, dear Claire.  
Ill make you suffer, see your family dying the way I saw it— a rewarding hunt.  
Suffer you shall Claire. For you are to be my bride.

Sincerely Yours,  
James Thomas.

James Thomas. The name ringed through my head. HE was the one who killed my family, that brought me all this pain.  
I gazed out the window, the faint scent of a vampire lingered, but not enough to trace. I saw kids playing across the park. The people two doors down were having a BBQ.  
It was then I decided.  
I was going to Kill, pulverise, and torture James Thomas. The same way he tortures me.


End file.
